


Rock, Paper, Scissors, Love

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sadness, Terrible spelling, asshole behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: A haircut leads to some unexpected things that desperatly needed to be addressed between the two of them.





	Rock, Paper, Scissors, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Working on doing some one-shots. I think I made this one a little longer than I should have. Sorry not really sorry.

Author’s Note  
This is set just before season eight. Between 7X16 and 8X01 at least what I would want to happen. I was re-watching the series and this idea would not leave my head. Mostly because I miss seeing Norman’s eyes in the show! Like just part his hair AMC! Anyways;  
I hope you enjoy!  
Rock, Paper, Scissors, Love.  
“I don’ wanna do this.”  
“I don’t care. You lost.”  
“’s stupid game anyhow.” Carol sighs shaking her head leaning against the counter in her little cottage. It had been almost a week since he showed up grumbling about Aaron making him mad and Jesus’ trailer being too cramped.  
“It wouldn’t be if you weren’t so predictable.” She teases watching him squirm in one of the dining chairs. Daryl shoots her a glare from behind his bangs giving her another shot. Carol leans forward a little squinting at him.  
“You makin’ fun o’ me?” He snaps at her backing away from the closeness. Carol smirks noticing the small blush on his cheeks.  
“No, but I can’t tell if you’re glaring or not. Can’t see your eyes.”  
“Stop.” He snorts folding his arms reminding Carol of a certain teenager they know. Laughing to herself she twirls the scissors around before sighing.  
“Fine. We’ll do it again. Best two out of three deal ok?” Daryl looks hesitant.  
“So I’s gotta win twice?” Carol nods encouragingly. He grumbles a little before holding out his fist. Carol smiles holding out her own.  
“Ok. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot.” Unsurprisingly Daryl threw down rock, which was why Carol threw paper. He curses making a fist.  
“You ain’t win yet.” Daryl reminds her. Carol bites her lip to keep from laughing again. “Rock, paper, scissors, shoot.” It sounded strange coming from Daryl’s gruff voice, but Carol was more shocked to see scissors pointed at her paper.  
“I’ll be damned.” Carol smiles up at the smug looking hunter. “Next one wins.” Daryl nods. “Rock,”  
“Paper,”  
“Scissors,”  
“Shoot!” They both shout at the same time. Carol couldn’t bare too look as she throws down rock.  
“God damn it!” Carol peeks almost sad to see scissors. “You always do paper.” He mumbles folding his arms hunching his shoulders. Carol pats his arm reassuringly.  
“Only because you always do rock. You changed it up, so I had to.” Carol ignores his complaints and busies herself with set up. Broom near-by, a towel wrapped around his shoulders to keep his shirt clean, and a hair tie. Daryl eyes it nervously.  
“Whatcha goin’ do with that?” Carol smacks his thumb away from his mouth when he started chewing on what was left of his nail.  
“Stop that. I’m simply tying back what I’m cutting.” Daryl flinches leaning away from her.  
“Ya said a trim.” Carol tuts her tongue standing in between his knees. He sounds just like Sophia. Closing her eyes she shakes her head, refusing to think about her daughter. It was still too painful. “Carol?”  
“Stop being such a baby,” She tells him ignoring his hand on her shoulder. It felt good, comforting. Like the option to be weak. Something she couldn’t afford anymore. The two of them didn’t talk while she gathered up his bangs in the pony tail holder. “Close your eyes if you can’t take it.” She tells him, half serious. Daryl grabs her waist squeezing his eyes shut. Chuckling Carol easily snips through his hair, for once it was clean and she was thankful. Cutting dirty hair isn’t fun.  
“Is it done yet?” He whispers gripping her shirt for dear life. Carol rolls her eyes deciding to finish the rest once Negan was killed.  
“Yes.” She sighs tossing the tiny amount she managed to get into the trash. Daryl slowly opens his eyes looking up at her. Carol feels her heart give a lurch. “There you are.” She breathes out running a thumb over his chin. Daryl visibly gulps.  
“Is it bad?” He asks feeling self-conscious. Looking at the world through his hair was easier. More because he had for the past year and a half. He found it was harder to look Carol in the eye. He felt like if he did she would see all his secrets. Not that he had very many from her.  
“Far from it. You have very beautiful eyes.” Daryl scoffs. Shaking his head.  
“Stop.” Carol chuckles running her fingers through his hair.  
“I’m serious.” Daryl stands up shaking his head.  
“You also said that dog shit painting was nice.” Carol blushes a little, wondering if Daryl knew he hasn’t let go of her yet. They were standing so close, their chests were practically touching.  
“I liked that painting.” She defends trying not to focus on the heat radiating from him. She heard his intake of breath, it sounded like a hiss. Carol smiles softly. He’s noticed.  
Daryl slowly lets go of her waist and slowly raises his hands in a sign of surrender. Carol reaches up and cups both sides of his face her eyes searching Daryl’s, His heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it would burst. They had so much to focus on. The upcoming war, needed all hands on deck. Rick was counting on the two of them for stage two of their plan. Carol was a major part of stage three as well.  
“M’sorry.” He mutters sighing in defeat looking away. Carol makes a noise of disappointment pulling Daryl into a hug.  
“It’s okay Pookie. I get it. It’s too soon.” Daryl looks a little confused.  
“Too soon?” He pulls her back holding her shoulders. Carol tilts her head.  
“It seems like a life time ago but I know Beth’s death still hurts you. Hell it still hurts me…” She trails off looking towards the ground. Daryl scrunches his nose up a little.  
“What are you talkin’ ‘bout?” Carol sighs her shoulders sagging.  
“I know you don’t want to talk about it. I had hoped you would after I told you about Lizzie and Mika.” Daryl uses his knuckle to turn her face so she’s looking at him.  
“Carol, I’ve got no damned clue what you’re sayin’.” Daryl was shocked to see tears in her eyes. “Why you cryin’? Did I say somethin’?” Carol shakes her head letting her arms fall to the side. Daryl starts to panic. He recognizes when she was withdrawing from him.  
“No, I just… I miss them. Everyone we’ve lost.” Daryl nods slowly trying to decide what to do.  
“We all do…what does this haveta do with Beth and something bein’ too soon?” Daryl asks her not letting go of her shoulders. She would run, or at the very least turn away.  
“It doesn’t matter. Just…just know it’s ok. I get it. She was young, and beautiful, and so strong. It’s okay, needing more time is ok.” Carol tells him closing her eyes, as if trying to be anywhere else. Something clicks in Daryl’s mind and he releases her like she burned him. It draws her attention enough to look up at him. Daryl sneers slightly feeling disgusted and betrayed.  
“You think me and Beth?” Carol’s eyes widen instantly realizing the truth.  
“Daryl” Daryl shoves the chair aside stalking into the living room snatching up his bow. “Daryl, wait!” Carol flings her arms around his waist gripping tight onto his shirt.  
“I can’t believe you of all people would think that of me.”  
“Daryl I didn’t mean anything, you were just so torn up-”  
“She was a kid!” Daryl whirls around making her let go. Carol’s lower lip trembles feeling like the worst person in the world. “How could you think that of me?”  
“Beth was eighteen Daryl. Closer to your age than me.” Daryl makes a face.  
“You’re not old Carol. And I’m not as young as you seem to think I am.” Carol hugs herself feeling sick. The two of them never fought.  
“I’m so sorry Daryl…I assumed…and I shouldn’t have. I just…I couldn’t reach you after her death. You pulled away and I thought…” Daryl barks out a laugh, reminding Carol of their time back at the quarry.  
“I pulled away? I PULLED AWAY? Nah, girl that was all you. Ya said ya wanted to forget.” Carol tried to ignore the spilling of her tears. As his voice got louder his accent got more pronounced.  
“I’m so sorry.” She mumbles. But Daryl apparently wasn’t finished.  
“When I saw you after Terminus, after everythan I was so fuckin’ happy. Ya my whole goddamn world Carol and ya go and try and leave me? Snuck out in the middle of the fuckin’ night like some sort of teenager? It was a MIRICALE that car passed when it did. Otherwise I would have no idea where you would be! You would have left us, left me! You threw me to the side. I was givin’ you what you wanted! Don’t act like you wasn’ with TOBIN” He puts as much emphasis and disdain into the name as he could, “’fore the whole Negan than happpan!” Carol covers her mouth a soft sob escaping her.  
“Daryl…” The two of them were shaking staring at each other neither of them knowing just what to do in this moment. Suddenly Daryl curses under his breath and takes one heavy step forward cupping Carol’s face in his hands crushing his mouth against hers. Before Carol could process what was happening he pulls back a little giving her the chance to see he was crying too.  
“Jus’ tell me why…” He begs breathing heavily. Carol curls her arms around his neck tangling her fingers into his hair.  
“I was scared. I thought I had lost you.” Daryl makes a choking sound before kissing her again.  
“M’love you Carol. Ain’t nothin’ has e’er changed that. Losin’ Beth felt like losin’ Sophia all o’er again.” Carol gasps just before clinging to him almost suffocating him with her lips on his.  
“Oh god Daryl I love you. I love you so much.” She says between kisses. Daryl clamps her against him hoping he could physically tell her what his words couldn’t express. “I’m never leaving you again. I promise.” Daryl sighs burying his face into the crook of her neck needing to remind himself this wasn’t a dream.  
The two of them stood there for a few minutes too scared to let go. Fearing that if they did somehow the other would fall off the face of the earth. But the world wouldn’t wait for them anymore as a knock on the front door caught their attention. Hesitantly they pulls away staring at it with a mixture of disdain and dread. Reality was on the other side and neither wanted to go back yet. The two of them sigh when Ezekiel’s voice calls out.  
“Carol, Daryl, I apologize for interrupting, but Rick’s here and he wants to go over the plans.”


End file.
